


The Spider and the Human Lantern

by Gael360345



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gael360345/pseuds/Gael360345
Summary: Cuando se me dio la oportunidad de salir, creí que haría lo que hace cualquier adolescente, ir al cine, comer una hamburguesa, incluso me conformaba con bajar por un tobogán en algún parque. Pero no, lamentablemente tuve que luchar en una guerra civil con las personas más poderosas de la tierra.Y ahora Tony, alias iron man, me tiene a su tutela ya que según sus palabras "tengo potencial". En resumidas cuentas, un millonario me va explotar laboralmente y tal vez experimentar conmigo.Quizás lo único bueno de esto es que el chico araña es lindo.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologo

Oliver sentía que estaba soñando, podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces en que había gozado este sentimiento, el de ser tocado por la luz del sol y sentir el aire correr por su piel. Aunque eso no aliviaba su paranoia, cada tantos minutos volteaba la cabeza para ver si lo perseguían, no quería que el viaje terminara tan rápido, pero tenía que acelerar el paso.

La abuela de Oliver había viajado a la ciudad, y él lo iba a aprovechar al máximo.

Se había preparado toda una semana, aunque era un plan simple, _solo ir al cine_ , era lo más arriesgado y emocionante que Oliver había hecho. Justo ahora se encontraba caminando por la acera en dirección al cine, tenía en su bolsillo todo el dinero que había horrado y una gran sonrisa, va a hacer el mejor día, o eso pensó hasta que escucho las voces de tras suyo.

- **hey, güero** -dijo una persona detrás de él, no era mayor que Oliver, pero si más alto e intimidante, por su aspecto y postura u abuelita lo clasificaría inmediatamente como un cholo. Al lado del muchacho estaban otros dos que lo miraban con burla y los tres tenían unas sonrisas engreídas en sus rostros- **¿no eres del barrio verdad?**

Oliver trataba de no parecer asustado, nunca había hablado con extraños, pero se armó con suficiente valor para contestar.

- **no, yo soy...un turista** -inventos rápidamente- **solo estoy de visita.**

- **sé que es un turista-** interrumpió el chico, frunciendo el ceño **-mira güero, no aceptamos que cualquiera ande por nuestras calles** -empezó a decir el tipo, sus amigos solo ampliaron sus sonrisas mientras empezaban a rodearlo- **pero seré generoso contigo, dame lo que tengas y te dejare ir-** ofreció con burla.

Mientras se acercaban, Oliver solo se regañaba mental mente.

_¿Por qué chingados no traje mi arma?_

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, uno de los tipos tomo el hombro de Oliver con la intención de inmovilizarlo, pero ese acto fue suficiente para activar sus reflejos, rápidamente Oliver tomo el brazo del chico y lo doblo hasta su espalda haciendo que este soltara un grito de dolor, sin detenerse le dio un codazo en la nuca mandándolo al suelo. Los otros tipos se quedaron estupefactos, alternando sus miradas entre Oliver, y el chico que se encontraba quejándose en el suelo.

- **pinche niño** -dijo uno con furia, hincándose para levantar a su amigo- **¡vamos por él!**

Apenas escucho eso, Oliver se echó a correr maldiciéndose todavía mentalmente por no ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso, ahora no podrá llegar al cine. Detrás de él se encontraban los tipos persiguiéndolo, intentando perderlos, se metió dentro de un callejón encontrando que este se encontraba cerrado.

_Creí que eso solo pasaba en las películas._

Al darse la vuelta observo a los tres tipos lo tenían acorralado, no sabía qué hacer, no trabajaba bien bajo presión, lo único que quería era ir al cine y si luchaba con esos tipos no iba a llegar a tiempo. Observo, ya con rabia, como uno de ellos saco una navaja, talvez Oliver no pensaba coherentemente en esos momentos, pero no le importo, levantando los brazos sintiendo el poder correr por su cuerpo, y lo dejo salir, inundando todo con una luz cegadora.

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

- **dime ¿Cómo un chico de quince años dejo ciegos a tres asaltantes?** -pregunto un policía sentado frente a Oliver.

Después de ser atacado, una señora que iba pasando observo como esos tipos lo perseguían y llamo a las autoridades, afortunadamente no observo como uso su poder, pero sí pudo ver como los tipos gritaban revolcándose en el suelo, tapándose los ojos.

- **no lo hice yo** -se excusó rápidamente. Estaba bastante decepcionado, había pasado ya casi tres horas en la comisaría, no pudo si quiera acercarse al cine- **como ya había dicho iba cami...**

- **no tienes que contar la misma historia** -interrumpió el policía masajeando sus cienes, lleva interrogando a Oliver como 20 minutos- **mira hemos llamado a tutor, ahora está aquí para recogerte, tienes suerte de que no te sancionen** -regaño el policía, aunque Oliver dejo de oír después de la palabra "tutor".

_Verga, mi abuelita me va a matar._

Levantándose se dirigieron a fuera de la comisaria, donde se encontraba una mujer ya mayor, bajita y con cabello grisáceo.

- **oh, gracias a dios** -dijo la mujer aprisionando a su nieto en sus brazos- **me tenías tan asustada, no vuelvas a hacer eso** -lo regaño aun abrasándolo, mientras el solo se asfixiaba entre los abrazos de su abuelita- **muchas gracias oficial, le juro que lo mantendré a raya.**

- **más le vale** -expreso el policía dándose la vuelta.

\- **¡téngalo por seguro!** –hablo la mujer viendo al oficial irse, en cuanto lo perdió de vista soltó a su nieto, quien tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y lo empezó a jalar de la oreja arrastrándolo al auto.

\- **¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡no sabes lo asustada que estaba¡** -regaño la mujer, mientras el más chico se quejaba de dolor- **¡acaso no conoces los riesgos! ¡salir de casa fue demasiado peligroso¡ y usar tu poder de esa forma, le dije a esa mujer que no debía enseñarte a usarlo-** en cuanto llegaron junto al auto, la mayor soltó su oreja y entro a su auto, Oliver solo suspiro con tristeza para subirse igual, en el camino siguieron los reproches, más él no estaba oyendo solo veía por la ventana el camino, las casas, los árboles, trato de memorizar todo, el plan no salió como quería, lo único que quedaba es ver el paisaje, que se vio arruinado cuando llegaron a una linda casa de dos pisos o, como Oliver la llamaba, su prisión personal.

Cuando entraron a la casa su abuela seguía regañando al chico, pero ya frustrado, solo entro a la casa dirigiéndose a su habitación, ignorando los gritos de la mayor.

Paso toda su vida dentro de esa casa, nunca fue a una escuela su abuela siempre fue quien le enseñaba, si se lastimaba, venia un doctor a curarlo, y cuando quería ver el mundo unos tipos arruinan el momento, sin querer molestarse más, solo se acostó en su cama y trato de dormirse, esperando olvidar lo sucedido ese día.

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el incidente, por lo que sabe los tipos que lo intentaron asaltar siguen sin poder ver nada, eso todavía era raro para él, casi nunca usaba sus poderes. Su abuela sigue enojada con el, de hecho no hablado con él desde el incidente, solo lo castigo sin televisión por todo un mes. Justo ahora es de noche, debería estar dormido, pero le dio antojo de medianoche así que bajo a la cocina por una rebanada de pizza, cuando abrió el refrigerador lo sintió, algo se movió detrás de él no se dio la vuelta, solo saco la pizza tratando de mantener el elemento sorpresa, en cuanto se acercó al mostrador tomo el cuchillo más cercano y lo lanzo a su objetivo, su sorpresa fue que el cuchillo se encajó a la pared y no a una persona.

-has mejorado-dijo una voz a su lado, era una mujer más alta que él, tenía puesto un saco negro y su cabello pelirrojo suelto, Oliver nunca entendió como alguien tan llamativo puede pasar desapercibido, pero supone que la viuda negra es llamada la mejor espía por algo.

\- ¡mierda! ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? -reprocho el menor, sujetando su corazón de manera exagerada, ella siempre le hacía eso y lo peor era la cara de burla que le dirigía.

-porque es divertido-contesto la mujer con simpleza.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto el menor, ella nunca los visitaba sin previo aviso.

\- tu abuela me llamo, me entere que saliste-contesto ella, cambiando su rostro a uno serio.

-oh, te enteraste de eso-dijo el chico con vergüenza, desviando la mirada.

-no entiendo en que estabas pensando, conoces porque te mantenemos aquí y aun así desobedeciste.

-yo solo...no quiero estar encerrado por siempre ¡okey! –confeso alterado-llevo encerrado aquí desde ¡siempre! Sin siquiera poder ver por la ventana, con el mismo pretexto "te van a encontrar" ni si quiera aparezco en archivos oficiales ¡técnicamente ni existo! Que probabilidades hay de que me encuentren.

-muchas, muchas probabilidades-dijo ella con dureza-ni si quieras sabes lo que has hecho. Oliver ellos te tienen en la mira.

-espera, ¿Qué? –pregunto con estupefacción.

-ellos te tienen en la mira-repitió con cautela-puede que no lo creas, pero nunca han dejado de buscarte, intentamos de todo para mantenerte oculto, pero usar tu poder en medio de la calle y que un policía te arrestara fue suficiente para rastrearte. No vine aquí de visita, vine a sacarte de aquí-expreso la mujer con angustia. Oliver no respondió, estaba demasiado confundido, que lo descubrieran se veía como algo tan lejano he improbable.

\- ¿qué vamos a hacer? -pregunto con voz débil.

-SHIELD ya no existe, no nos pueden cubrir...pero conozco quienes si pueden-dijo la mayor soltando un suspiro.

-los vengadores-susurro con asombro.

-escucha, justo ahora el equipo está un poco dividido, pero es nuestra última opción-menciono para posar sus manos en las mejillas del más joven. El solo asintió, en serio lo había echado a perder. Sin saber que más hacer abrazo fuertemente a la más alta, aguantando las lágrimas.

-lo siento-murmuro en su cuello-no quería causar esto-Ella solo sonrió con ternura, nunca podría estar enojada con el niño.

-está bien, yo lo arreglo-dijo ella, acariciándole el cabello.

-...te extrañe mamá-dijo separándose del abrazo.

-yo igual Oliver, yo igual.


	2. Chapter 2

\- **¿llevas tu cepillo de dientes?**

- **si**

\- **¿tus tenis rojos?**

- **sí, están en mi maleta.**

\- **¿llevas suficientes bufandas?**

- **sí, abuelita.**

\- **¿estás seguro de que llevas todo?, ¿qué hay de tus cuadernos y tus cuchillos?, ¿tienen suficiente dinero para comida? ¿Qué pasa si...**

-no nos hace falta nada, alma-interrumpió la pelirroja mientras metía las maletas en el auto. Estaba cansada de escuchar demasiadas preguntas.

-perdón por preocuparme por mi nieto-replico mordazmente la mayor.

\- ¡abuela! -llamo Oliver al oírla, mientras le pasaba otra maleta a su madre. Su abuela a estado insoportable últimamente.

Hace dos días su mama le contó a su abuela el plan que tenía para sacarlo del sistema. El plan era simple, consistía en llevarlo al centro de los nuevos vengadores e intentar no llamar la atención. A su abuela no le gustó la idea de tenerlo lejos y ha estado bastante reacia a dejarlo irse.

\- ¿Qué? Tengo derecho a estar preocupada-dijo ella, mientras veía con ojo crítico los movimientos de Natasha, quien cerraba la cajuela del auto.

-ya casi es hora es de irnos-anuncio ella en dirección a su hijo quien, a diferencia de su abuela, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Oliver apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando, casi temía que fuera un sueño. Siempre quiso ir al exterior, hacer lo que hace cualquier adolescente y vivir una vida normal, talvez quedarse con los vengadores no es exactamente hacer lo que hace cualquier adolescente, pero eso no le quita lo emocionante al asunto.

-no puedo esperar a ir en el avión-confeso Oliver mientras se colocaba una chaqueta de mezclilla- ¿es como en las películas? ¿es cierto que la comida es mala? -pregunto con entusiasmo hacia su madre.

-generalmente la comida es mala, pero no en el avión en el que iremos-contesto ella con una sonrisa-ahora, basta de preguntas. Ya es hora de irnos.

Oliver estaba a punto de seguir su orden, pero se detuvo al ver a su abuela. Puede que ella ha estado algo molesta con el asunto, pero seguía siendo su abuelita y sabía que la iba a extrañar demasiado, por lo que se acercó a ella para despedirse.

- **esto va a ser temporal, nos volveremos a ver** -dijo Oliver en español, mientras abrazaba a su abuela. Esta trataba de hacerse la fuerte pero aun así se podían escuchar algunos sollozos.

- **no, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano** -dijo su abuela mientras se separaba del abrazo- **solo cuídate mijo. Y recuerda, si te molestan rómpeles la madre** -Oliver tan solo se río de las palabras de su abuela y la envolvió otra vez en un abrazo, sin duda la iba a extrañar.

Después de eso Oliver supo que ya era hora de irse, en un instante estaba parado frente a su abuela y al otro estaba sentado en el auto junto a su madre mientras se alejaban cada vez mas de su casa.

-sé que esto es un gran cambio-intento decir Natasha mientras sujetaba el volante-pero vamos a estar bien, solo será por un tiempo ¿okey? -pregunte en dirección a Oliver, el cual no respondió solo se quedó mirando la ventana- ¿Oliver?

\- ¿ah? perdón estoy algo distraído-contesto el con nerviosismo. Es extraño para Oliver estar tanto tiempo con su madre, cuando venía a verlo solo se quedaba unos días y normalmente solo entrenaban-yo solo...no sabía que el pueblo era tan grande-invento rápidamente. Natasha no admitiría que le dolió un poco ese comentario, nunca se perdonó así misma que su hijo haya sufrido por algo que no era su culpa, pero sabía que no había otra opción.

-lamento que tengas que pasar por esto.

-descuida, es mi culpa de todos modos -comento Oliver avergonzado-...además, ¿cómo nos iremos sin llamar la atención? ¿usaremos tecnología especial? ¿iremos en un avión espía? ¡por favor, dime que iremos en un avión espía

Natasha río ante el entusiasmo de Oliver, a veces su hijo podía ser demasiado inocente. Le agradaba que, a pesar de todo, Oliver seguía siendo un niño. No todos tenían esa oportunidad.

-ya lo veras-le contesto a Oliver dejándolo en suspenso, mientras este rogaba mentalmente que fueran un avión espía.

║▌║█║▌│║▌║▌█

Justo ahora él y su madre se encontraba disfrazados en frente de una pista de aterrizaje. Para no ser reconocidos Oliver tuvo que usar una peluca rubia y unos extravagantes lente de sol que le quedaban demasiado grandes, su madre en cambio, portaba una peluca castaña y traía puesta una vestimenta más elegante mientras sostenía con ambas manos las maletas de su hijo.

El avión frente a ellos era considerablemente más grande a comparación de los demás de la pista, era de color plateado y mostraba un gran logo al costado que decía STARK.

\- ¡vamos a ir en el avión de Iron Man! -exclamo Oliver con entusiasmo mientras corría un costado del avión enfrente de la puerta siendo seguido por su madre.

\- ¡espera Oliver!

Cuando el más bajo estuve frente a la puerta del avión esta se abrió desplegando unas escaleras, Oliver estaba por subirlas, pero una voz femenina lo detuvo.

\- ¿tú quién eres? -pregunto una mujer en la puerta del avión. Era alta, tenía el cabello rubio y vestía elegantemente con una tableta electrónica en el brazo. Oliver estaba por presentarse, pero su madre lo hiso por él.

-su nombre es Oliver-dijo ella empezando a subir las escaleras siendo seguida por el nombrado.

-no informaste que iba a venir alguien además de ti-replico la mujer, _parecen conocerse de antes_ , pensó Oliver.

-no tuve tiempo de hacerlo-dijo su madre como si no importara, la mujer parecía bastante enojada por ser ignorada, Oliver le mando una mirada de disculpa antes de subirse al avión. Cuando entro se impresiono demasiado, era más espacioso de lo que parecía por fuera, los asientos lucían demasiado cómodos y había unas pequeñas mesas junto a ellos. Con entusiasmo corrió rápidamente hacia uno de ellos desplomándose sobre este, se sentía mejor que su propia cama, el interior del avión no se parecía en nada a las películas que su abuelita compraba en el _tianguis_.

-son muy cómodos ¿no? –dijo una voz cerca de Oliver. Al girar su cabeza él pudo ver a un hombre sentado en un asiento junto al suyo, parecía estar cerca de los cuarenta años, _aunque es algo atractivo_ pensó Oliver, vestía de traje y poseía una barba afeitada en forma peculiar, fue ahí cuando lo reconoció-fueron algo costosos, pero opino que fue una compra completamente necesaria.

\- e-eres…eres…

-vaya, reaccionaste mejor que la mayoría. Las personas normalmente terminan gri…

\- ¡MAMÁ, VAMOS A VIAJAR CON IRON MAN! –grito Oliver con emoción apuntando con un brazo al nombrado, mirando a la pelirroja quien se había quitado su peluca. Esta le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su hijo hasta que arrastro su mirada hacia Tony Stark quien la miraba con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

\- ¿él dijo, mamá? –pregunto conmocionada la mujer con la tableta quien no se había apartado de la puerta del avión.

-con que tú eres el asunto urgente-dijo Tony Stark examinando con detenimiento a Oliver-no se parece mucho a ti Nat.

Ante lo que dijo Oliver con rapidez se quitó la peluca rubia y los lentes de sol, _había olvidado que aun los traía puestos_.

-es porque estoy disfrazado-hablo Oliver con una sonrisa mostrando su cabello rojo. Tony solo miro de reojo para después dirigirse a su madre.

-esto va a crear un revuelo en el equipo-menciono Tony.

-tiene cosas mas importantes de que preocuparse-dijo ella sentándose cerca de su hijo-…se que tienes muchas preguntas. Tienes de aquí hasta que lleguemos para hacerlas.

\- ¿porque en tu expediente no se menciona al chico? –pregunto rápidamente Tony ya no aguantando la curiosidad.

-oficialmente, Oliver no existe.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-S.H.I.E.L.D me ayudo-contesto ella con simpleza. Mientras tanto, Oliver veía con detenimiento la interacción de ambos adultos.

-pero claro que fueron ellos-dijo Tony sonriendo a medias, como si se regañara por no pensarlo antes-… ¿Por qué lo mantuviste oculto?

-nuestro trabajo es peligroso, no quería exponerlo-Oliver vio a su madre extrañado, eso no era lo que pasaba y al parecer Tony se dio cuenta.

-no soy tan tonto Nat-dijo Tony cruzándose de brazos-dime la verdadera razón.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? -desafío la pelirroja, haciendo tenso el ambiento. Oliver vio la intensa guerra de miradas, por lo que decidió romper el silencio.

-HYDRA me persigue-confeso Oliver con nerviosismo.

\- ¡Oliver!

\- ¿Por qué te persiguen? -cuestiono Tony. Oliver se enderezo en el asiento sintiendo la mirada de su madre y empezó a explicarle Tony.

-…puedo hacer cosas que otras personas no pueden. Estas… “habilidades” fue a causa de un experimento de HYDRA, quieren de vuelta lo que ellos creen que es suyo-explico con la cabeza gacha.

-HYDRA ya no existe.

-sabes bien que eliminamos las bases principales, pero no todas la bases-hablo Natasha con voz monótona-no podía permitir que lo ligaran a mí, podrían chantajearme o peor, hacerle daño.

-… ¿podrías mostrarme tus habilidades? -Oliver volteo a ver su madre en busca de permiso recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta. Suspirando levanto sus manos frente a Tony, no quería que pasara lo mismo que en ese callejón por lo que hizo algo simple. Sus venas empezaron a iluminarse como si fluyera luz en vez de sangre y en las palmas de su madre surgió una luz demasiado intensa iluminando todo el avión.

-increíble-susurro Tony examinando la luz como si estuviera hipnotizado por esta, en cambio su madre se mantuvo estoica al ya estar acostumbrada a la muestra de su poder.

-ya para, no queremos alertar a la aerolínea-hablo la mujer rubia haciendo que Oliver de detuviera de inmediato apagando la luz. Tony mantuvo la misma expresión de asombro.

\- ¿Qué alcance tienen tus poderes?

Oliver estaba por contestar, pero la voz de su madre lo interrumpió.

-son suficientes preguntas por ahora. Solo necesito que nos lleves a la cede hasta que pueda pensar en un mejor plan ¿nos ayudaras o no? -dijo la pelirroja en dirección a Tony, el cual no parecía feliz al no poder saciar más su curiosidad. Pero no tardo en poner su típica sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué clase de compañero seria si no lo hiciera? -dirigió su mirada a Oliver quien seguía intentando examinar el avión-va hacer un vuelo largo, ¿Qué vas a querer chico? ¿helado? ¿pastel? ¿champán? ¿los niños pueden tomar champán? –dijo, preguntando la ultimo en dirección a Natasha quien solo negaba con la cabeza.

-podría tomar champán-contesto Oliver recibiendo una mirada de muerte por parte de su madre, _él nunca había tomado alcohol esta era su oportunidad_.

\- ¿Rose Gold o uno de David Lynch?

-uhm… ¿David Lynch? -Oliver no sabía de lo que hablaba, _parecían nombres de abarrotes_.

-¡al fin! Alguien con buen gusto, Pepper ¿Por qué no tenemos hijos?

-nunca debí aceptar venir contigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “hola” = las letras asi, significan que están hablando es español. :3

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Al fin el prólogo!
> 
> Llevo pensando en esta historia desde hace tiempo, pero tener otras dos para actualizar no ayudaba mucho, de repente llego la inspiración y esto surgió, espero que les guste, voy a esforzarme en la historia. (/^▽^)/
> 
> Tratare de actualizar pronto.
> 
> -𝐇𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐚 𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐥𝐚 𝐎𝐬𝐜𝐮𝐫𝐢𝐝𝐚𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐬 𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐞


End file.
